Face the Music
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Danny is going to band camp, and he's hoping to make a few friends, but he gets more than he bargains for when he finds Ember and the third Halfa. More a Bandfic DP crossover than a MB fic...
1. Prolouge

_Hi, it's me again with another Fanfic for you guys and gals to read, and this one is dedicated to the Newhall 7th grade Concert Band, which i am a proud member of. (I play the Oboe, something not every person on earth can do.) Yes, t love band, yes, I love my instrument, and no, an Oboe is NOT like a Clarinet It is played in a very different way. (Oh, yeah, and it's very hard.:) But, hey, if you're dedicated to what you love, the hard work needed doesn't seem so hard. In fact, it seems very easy. :D) Okay, enough of my lame Oboe antics; let's just get on to the Fanfic. So, here ya go. _:) _(Sorry. I'll stop using so many emoticons.;) D'oh! I did it again!)_

_Disclaimer: I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON MEH! Sorry, I don't own that quote. Edd does._

Prologue

Danny sat in his room on his bed, contemplating the day's events and staring at the wall. Hmm... what had he done today? _Let's see, _he thought. Toe/ay / _took math, science, and social studies tests, read a chapter aloud of one of those stupid plays that Lancer always has us read, managed to outrun Dash for the first time (and setting a new world record for running in the process), and caught fifteen ghosts on my walk home. _Danny sighed loudly. So _why do I feel like something's missing?_

Danny shifted his position on his bed so he was now lying on his belly. He lazily traced a pattern on the sheets with his finger. He turned his thoughts to stuff he could do. There hadn't been many ghost problems since his walk home, and for the past few weeks he had been bored. Tucker was working on _another _Fanfiction based on his favorite show, _"Bradley Hex, Demon Hunter", _and Sam was busy with an after-school club. Figures. She a/ways had some kind of after school thing to do, whether it was hanging out at Danny's or being with her Goth bretheren at some Goth poetry slam meet. Danny, however, had nothing to do, and it was obviously getting to him. Maybe _he _should join a club. Hey, a teenage ghost hunter _did _need some time off once in a while...

Danny was jarred out of his daydreams by a loud knock on his bedroom door. "Danny, open up!", Jaz called. Danny ran over to the door, waiting for Jaz to knock again. Sure enough, she did, and Danny responded by knocking _"Shave and a Haircut" _on the door. Jaz gave a frustrated scream and shoved an orange paper under the door. Danny looked down at it and decided it was safe to pick up.

He grabbed the brochure and walked over to his bed. The brochure was for a music camp. Band camp? Yeah, right! No way _he _was going to hang out with band geeks! On the other hand, he _had _always wondered what it would be like to play an instrument... Danny lept off his bed and ran out the door faster than you could say "Treble Clef."

_Wow, Danny in Band? Sounds incredible, I know, But wait until you see Chapter 1!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own **Danny Phantom**, but I wish to God that I did._

* * *

Chapter one

Danny was excited. His first day at an after school camp! Yippee! He didn't care _what _the circumstances were; he just wanted to _do _something. He turned to his mom and smiled. "Now, dear, you be careful", Danny's mom said, handing him a ghost lunchbox. "Uh, Mom?', Danny asked, "Please don't do the ghost hunting thing. Not now!" "Okay, dear, if you say so", she added. "Now, there's your lunch, and here is your English Horn." She handed Danny a black case engraved with his name in gold. "Have a good first day, my little prodigy!" She kissed the top of his head and drove off. Danny ran - instrument in one hand, lunch in the other - to his class where he would learn how to play his instrument.

Danny entered the classroom, noting many different people running around. Two adults, presumably the conductors, talked about things. He heard his name get brought up and became nervous. What if the teachers were like Lancer? What if the kids didn't like him? Danny tried to run to his seat, but crashed into another kid.

Danny got up, noticing the kid he had collided with. She was running around, frantically trying to scoop up her papers and instrument. "Oh, I'm so sorry!", Danny apologized, helping the girl. The girl helped Danny up and said, "No, really, it's all right. It's just my instrument sometimes gets in the way." She held up a huge instrument that looked like it should be in war, not band. "Oh", Danny said, examining it. "So, what do you play?" "Bassoon", she answered meekly. "And you?" "English Horn", Danny answered proudly. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. Who are you?" "My name is Aryanna, but everyone calls me Aries. You know, we're kind of alike in a way," the girl answered. "How?", Danny asked. "Well, you play English Horn, and I play Bassoon", Aries explained. "So, we're woodwind buddies!" "Woodwind?", Danny asked. "Oh, you're a beginner", Aries noticed. "Me too!" She beamed at him, braces glinting on her teeth, the rubber bands purple and green in color. "Well, bye!", Danny said. "Bye, Danny!", Aries shouted back. Danny ran to his seat, careful not to hit anyone else.

Danny opened his instrument case, grabbing what he assumed was the bell of his instrument. He clumsily fitted the joints together, and then reached for the reed. He soaked it in his mouth, noting the weird feel to it. That, he assumed, he would get used to. The students chatted among themselves, until a man in a sweater and jeans walked onto the podium and tapped his baton on the stand. "Okay, okay, settle down everyone", he yelled above the din. The students fell quiet. "Hello, everyone, my name is Mr. VeGan, pronounced 'vay-gan', not 'vee-gan'. Welcome to the first day of Band Camp!" A few students clapped. "Now, this camp is approximately one month long and has a mandatory concert at the end of it, which you will be performing in." The crowd of students became restless. "Oh, but not yet. First, we're going to take at least two weeks to understand our instruments and then we will take a week to perfect our skills. Lastly, the rest of the month will be devoted to getting ready for our concert. You are expected to practice your instrument nightly." Mr. Vegan ended his speech and began to talk about notes and rhythms. Danny listened attentively. This was more interesting than what they were learning in Lancer's class, _that was _for sure!

Five weeks later, Danny knew what everyone knew: Notes, rhythms, fingerings, tempos, what all the symbols and words meant, and yes, he even had sheet music. He was impressing his family with his prowess. _Hey, maybe this whole band geek thing isn't so bad after all, _he decided that night before bed. Little did he know that tomorrow would be _very _different from the past few weeks.

* * *

_(To tune of "the Nutcracker Suite")_

_Diddle, diddle doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo,_

_The ending's la-ame and I know it,_

_I don't really ca-are,_

_I don't really ca-are,_

_Diddle, diddle doo doo doo doo dooooo DOO!_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaaah_

_I don't give a da-a-ang about flames_

_Ple-ease just review, please_

_Ple-ease just review please_

_Tha-anks from me!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is what life in band is like. Get used to it._

Chapter two

The next morning, Danny woke up with the sun as to get to class early. They were about halfway into the camp season, and Danny was starting to have a pretty good time. Luckily, the Fenton family's motto was "Early to bed, early to rise". Danny rushed downstairs and practically choked on his Poptart as he eagerly prepared to meet his friend Aryanna. "Bye, mom, Bye, dad! Jaz is driving me to class," Danny called as he left the house, his stunned parents inside it.

Danny arrived at the same time as Aryanna did. Unanimously, they said "Hi!" They stopped and giggled. "Well," Aryanna said, dragging Danny through the front doors. "Let's go!" They ran down the halls, past doors and windows, hearing the music of various instruments as they did. Suddenly, Danny felt his ghost sense go off. He tried to escape, but Aryanna's grip was far too strong. _Wait _a _second, _Danny thought. / _have ghost powers! _With that, he became invisible, slipping right through Aryanna's grasp. He hovered down the hall quickly, found an instrument storage room, and became Danny Phantom faster than you could say "Symphony number nine". He flew off, in search of the creature that had triggered his "Sixth sense". "Geez," Danny thought aloud. "I never thought this place was so big! I wonder how many rooms there could possibly be?"

Danny was jerked from his thoughts by a loud crash that sounded like several fallen percussion instruments. _Evil ghost at twelve-'o-clock, _Danny thought. He flew through the doorway and was nearly hit by a flying drumstick. He looked up at the ghost that had thrown it and was instantly filled with.a burning hatred. The ghost hovering in the middle of the room was none other than Ember. Ember! The very name made Danny's blood boil. He once had a very bad experience with her and a love spell she had inflicted him with. No matter _what _the circumstances, Ember was going down.

"So," Danny said, rage building up inside him. "We meet again." Ember turned from the pile of band equipment she had created. "You!" "Yes, me," Danny shot back in anger, trying to resist the urge to break Ember's arm. "What are you doing here?" Ember hissed. "That's none of your business," Danny answered. "What are _you _doing here?" Ember giggled evilly. "Just rehearsing my latest song," she answered back. "You wanna hear it?"

"No, thanks, last time I jammed to your tunes, I ended up crushing on my best friend!"

"Well, too bad," Ember spat back, "Because you're about to get a free concert!"

Ember blasted Danny with an almost supersonic chord, sending him flying backwards. Danny hit the wall hard and fast, grabbed several music stands, and lobbed them straight at Ember's head. She dodged them and quickly retaliated by unleashing relentless torrents of ear-shattering notes. This unearthly electronic wail shorted out the Fentonphones Danny always wore during missions. (Or at least in case of one.) He quickly took the devices off so he would not be shocked and then threw them at Ember's guitar. Bingo.

The voltage was too great. Electricity shot up the guitar's metal strings and straight into Ember. Ember shook with the electrical force now surging through her. She may have been a ghost, but she wasn't invincible. "Shocking, isn't it?", Danny joked. "V-v-ver-r-ry-y f-fun-nn-y-y," Ember shot back as sarcastically as one could while being " electrocuted. She dropped the electrified guitar and sank to the ground on her knees, panting and covered with scorch marks. "Had enough?" Danny said heroically. "Bring... it... _ON" _she said, grabbing a tuba and throwing it at Dan'ny with tremendous force. It hit Danny, and he flew backwards straight into the wall. Stars winked at him as he saw someone else fighting Ember. A girl no older than him with glowing violet eyes, dressed in a suit almost identical to his except for the colors, which were navy and sky blue, and the silver notes that decorated her entire suit. This mysterious girl fought on, hitting Ember with bright purple blasts of ghost energy. Danny could no longer hold on to his consciousness and blacked out.

_Gasp Oh, poor Danny boy! NOOOOOOOOOO! Why, why, why, why?_

……

_Wait, I've got one more: WHY?_

_I dunno why, just review please before I goes insane._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Aya: I didn't think that this story was idiotic, I thought my idea was good, and I worked hard on it. I don't appreciate it when you mock my ideas, and furthermore, if you do not have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**_

_**As for the others, thanks for reviewing:D**_

_Feh….. band is rockin'….._

Chapter three

Danny woke up with a start. Aryanna stood beside him, along with half of the class. "What happened? Where's the ghost?" Danny murmured. "Oh my god, he's hallucinating!" Mr. Vegan panicked. Suddenly, a familiar person carrying an oboe entered the crowd. "No, no, he's okay," Sam answered as she ran over to Danny. "He's just a little conked out, that's all How would _you _feel if you were hit over the head with a tuba?" Danny felt as if a steamroller were trying to squish his brain. He tried to stand up.

The steamroller in Danny's head finally decided to squash his brain _and _send it through a food processor. He groaned in pain. Sam and Aryanna caught Danny as he fell backwards. "S-sam?" he asked, confused as to why Sam was in band in the first place. "Danny!" she said, nearly choking him in a gigantic hug. Danny looked at Aries, still groggy. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Sam, have you met Aries?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Sam said. "She's been my BFF and concert partner ever since we met in preschool." "We haven't seen each other for ages!" Aries said, throwing her arm around Sam's shoulder. "You see," Sam started. "We've been as thick as thieves," Aries continued. "Until I moved," Sam said, continuing the talking pattern.

"We liked the"

"Same things"

"We ate the"

"Same foods" ...

"And we even wore the"

"Same clothes with the"

"Same designs."

"And we're both the same age", they concluded. "In fact, people used to call us 'Samyanna' because we were so close." Aries said. The girls giggled. "We share _all _our secrets," Sam said.

"So, Danny," Sam asked, "What do _you _play?" "Uh, English Horn," he answered. "Actually, it's called the Tenor Oboe," Aries suggested. "Oh. Hey, Sam. You never told me that you were in band!", Danny said in a slightly accusing tone. "I figured that you were right. Some things are better left a secret," Sam said. She winked at him to signify that she understood why he had hid his powers from his parents for so long, and hopefully for even longer. Danny smiled in acknowledgment. He suddenly looked at Aries and realized something. She and the halfa girl from the fight looked almost the same except for the hair and eye color. Aries had blonde hair with dark streaks, whereas the other girl had the exact opposite. The girl from the fight has luminous violet eyes, but Aries had hazel ones. Danny suddenly had a very strange and amazing thought. Were there possibly more than two halfas in the world? Could Aries be the third one? So many different questions buzzed through his head, but none seemed to have any valid answers. Danny shoved this to the back of his mind and took his seat.

As Danny began to play one of his favorite pieces of music for his upcoming concert, he became lost in the current of the music. Entranced by the silky tones his instrument created, he was completely lost in a dream world. It was as if he were exploring some alien planet, but still tethered to his spaceship for oxygen. The piece ended, leaving Danny refreshed but confused. The piece seemed to had lasted for about five hours instead of only five minutes. Sam walked up to Danny and said, "That was a great sound!" "Hmm, it was?" Danny replied sleepily. He felt as if he had just come out of a ' trance he had been in for a very long time. "Danny, are you going to be okay? You were playing one second, and then you kinda zonked out on us," Sam asked. "You were still playing, though." "Look, Sam," Danny said. "We have to talk concerning Ember..."

"Oh, no, she's not back again, is she?" "Sorry to say this, but yes."

Sam sighed. There had been many problems with Ember before, first with trying to take over earth, and then toying with Danny's emotions like that. She didn't think that she could bear another event like _that _again, especially if she had to kiss Dash for a second time. "Look," Danny sighed, "Just meet me in the instrument storage closet near the choir room at five. It's just past the vending machines after you turn down the hall near the auditorium. I'll explain everything to you then."

Sam met Danny in the music room just as he said. The dark storage room was perfect for telling secrets and stories, but it was _especially _good for telling what Danny told Sam. After a brief summary of what had happened earlier, Sam said "So, this is where you found Ember?" "Yes," Danny said, "She was making instruments fly around the room. Oh, and I almost got hit with a drumstick." Sam was concerned, but rolled her eyes as if to say, "Well, nothing new _there"._

Sam was about to say something when she was cut short by crashing noises. Danny went ghost and grabbed his English Horn from off of the shelf. Becoming invisible, he easily flew through the door and into the hall, where the noise had come from. He saw the Haifa girl from earlier, holding what looked like a bassoon and playing loud, boisterous notes aimed straight at Ember. Danny quickly assembled his instrument and flew over to the girl, asking "Need a hand?"

The girl stood stock still and looked at Danny, as if she knew him, leaving her vulnerable. Luckily, Danny saw that she was about to be hit with one of Ember's sonic blasts and flew in front of the girl, shielding both of them. The blast rebounded back and hit Ember square in the chest, sending her backwards. Danny dropped his shield and flew next to the Haifa girl. Both hovered there for a second and then blew into their instruments, mixing high and low notes to produce a pleasant - and effective - harmony that sent Ember further down the hallway. The two continued to play on, almost making Danny pass out from lack of oxygen. Ember could no longer bear the nearly sonic harmony and disappeared. The Haifa girl stopped, looking thoroughly satisfied. Danny also stopped and fell to the ground, panting and hacking like mad. The girl landed and helped him up. "It's okay," she said in a voice Danny recognized from somewhere before. "Breathe, you'll be just fine." Danny did as she said and soon felt much better. "Hmm, you must not have very strong lungs yet. Are you okay?" "Yes, much better," Danny answered. "You know, I look kind of like this girl I know." "Hazel eyes, blonde hair, about five foot three, plays the bassoon?", the girl asked. "Yeah, exactly!" Danny said. The girl paused and thought about this. She finally concluded, "Nope, never heard of her. You look like someone _I've _seen before, too." "Black hair, blue eyes, plays English Horn?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's the one"

"Uh-uh, never seen him around these parts before."

"Well, then, I guess we're even", the girl finished. "I'm Musica." She smiled at Danny with braced teeth. The rubber bands were silver and black, and the brackets were gold in color. She extended a gloved hand. Danny shook it. "So, who are you?" "The name's Phantom," Danny said, imitating James Bond. _"Danny _Phantom." He held his hands as if they were a gun. He hummed part of a spy theme just to make sure she understood the joke. Musica laughed. This "Danny Phantom" was very funny, and bore a strong resemblance to a certain Danny Fenton. Could both be her friend, Danny?

Danny laughed as well. This girl looked almost like his friend Aries. Could Musica and Aries be the same person? Sam burst out of the closet and ran over to Danny to see if he was okay. "Danny, are you okay? "Sam asked."Yes, I'm fine," Danny said. "Sam I'd like you to meet..." "Musica," Sam said, shocked at her being with Danny in the hallway. "What are _you _doing _here?"_

_Uh. Sure. Cliffhanger. I guess….. Pleeeeease review, please._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Musica/Aryanna is MINEEEEE! Mine! My preciousssss……_

Chapter four

Danny looked confused and shocked. He looked from Sam to Musica, and then back to Sam again. They _knew _each other? "What? You two are _friends?" _Danny asked. "How did you get to know each other? How did Musica even get her powers?" "Allow me to explain," Musica interrupted. "My true identity has scientists for parents, and they experiment with hunting demons. They made a special formula that could cause a demon to freeze in their tracks. One night, my alter ego was practicing her instrument, the bassoon. She was very good at it, considering the fact that she had started back in the third grade. She had just finished practicing and was listening to classical music and doing her homework downstairs in her parent's lab. Big mistake.

"She was working on a report on Beethoven when she heard an alarm go off. The demon world's portal had opened. She stumbled backwards as the strange creature emerged from the portal and roared, flames surrounding it. She screamed, but no one heard her. The demon started to tear the lab apart, knocking over the formula her parents had created right onto her. She reached to throw the radio at it, but was zapped with electrical energy, hurting her. The demon blew fire at her, but she miraculously did not get hurt. Suddenly, the liquid encased her in a gooey shell and began to glow and hover in midair, taking my alter ego with it. She began to spin around as her gel-like cocoon glowed brighter and brighter, slowly infusing into her DNA and coating her in a special suit. She was finally let out of her squishy prison, and was surprised to find that she had become Musica. She suddenly felt compelled to hum the tune to the music still playing on the radio and her humming became so spellbinding that the dragon-like demon stopped and allowed her to hover over to it and pet it. The demon became her friend and constant companion, even helping to clean the lab. As for my alter ego, she quickly learned to master her powers and pledged that she would help save the world from foreign creatures, like her parents. But unlike her parents, she pursued both ghosts and demons for a while before deciding on just ghosts." Musica concluded. Danny stared at her in shock and awe.

"Wow". That was all Danny could think to say. Wow. Danny's story had been similar, what with the portal and the lab, but this was absolutely incredible compared to what _he _had been through. "So, who is your alter ego?" Danny asked. "Do you really want to know?" Musica asked, nodding at Sam. "Yes, please," Danny said, excited that he and Vlad were not the only two halfas in the world. Musica closed her eyes and began to spin faster and faster in midair, creating a bright, blinding flash. She slowly lowered to the ground, the flash getting dimmer and dimmer all the while, silver musical notes surrounding her and swirling around her. She seemed to be a goddess of the stars, overlooking the other two people on the ground from on high. She landed and the light and notes stopped. Her hair and eyes had changed color, and she was in normal clothes. But that was not what had surprised Danny. What had surprised him was _who _Musica's alter ego was.

_No, you can't have my story, but you can have a chocolate cupcake if you REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 5

_(Tune of "We are the Champions")_

_This is_

_The last chapter_

_My frie-ends…._

_But_

_Don't despair, 'cause_

_In the end_

_Danny's the champion_

_Danny's the champion!_

_No time for losin'_

'_Cause he is the champion…._

_Of this worrrrrld!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny, nor Sam or Ember, but If I did, THAT WOULD BE SOOOO ROCKIN'!_

Chapter five

_"Aries?" _Danny said. "Yes, it's me," Aries said. "I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't know how you would take it. After all, I just met Mr. Danny Phantom here." She comically motioned to Danny. "Oh, that reminds me," Danny said, landing. "Since you can trust me with your secret, I think I can trust you with mine." With that, Danny changed back into Danny Fenton, becoming enveloped in pure, white rings of light. Aries stared back at him in awe. "l-l... never knew that _you _were the ghost boy that practically every ghost in the ghost zone is talking about!" Aries said, completely stunned. "Weir, Danny said, "Now you know."

"How touching," Ember announced, appearing in front of them. "Ember, go away!" the three shouted. "Wait," Danny asked Aries. "You know her, too?" "Yes, unfortunately," Aries answered. The two went ghost together and hovered there, face to face with Ember. They prepared for battle. Ember assumed her ready position, preparing to send sonic waves at the three. "Sam, get out of the way," Aries, now Musica warned. "She's going to attack!" Sure enough, Ember sent a tremendous power chord riveting towards Sam. Sam ducked just in the nick of time, but the attack hit Musica and sent her flying backwards. "Musica!" Danny said, about to fly over and help her. Ember sent a nearly sonic harmony towards Danny, almost hitting him. Danny countered by shooting blasts of spectral energy at her. Most hit their target, sending it flying, but some ricochted off of the wall and bounced right into Danny, sending him flying. "Okay," Danny muttered to himself, _"That's _not going to work." Danny saw that Ember was getting up. He quickly glanced from his English Horn, now on the floor next to Musica, then to Ember, and then he remembered something his band teacher had once said. _"Remember, Daniel, nothing can beat the power of music." _The words echoed around in his head as he picked up the English Horn and flew straight at Ember. "The power of music," Danny echoed to himself as he played a strong, solid note on his instrument.

To Danny's surprise, Ember stopped in her tracks. She looked at Danny, confused for a second, and then tried to attack. Danny gasped and breathed in as much air as he could before once again playing a solid B flat. Ember attempted to hit him with another sonic power chord, but it bounced back at her. It was as if Danny had some kind of shield around him, but there was none to be seen. Danny stopped playing and aimed at Ember, now flying towards him at a break-neck speed and trying to knock him out of the air. He played a very loud, very high note that blasted Ember backwards for the umpteenth time in a row. Mirrors shattered, windows broke, and Danny managed to give everyone in the room a huge headache with its shrill sound. Ember, now weary from trying to hit Danny but only getting hit herself, tried her attack one last time. Danny played the lowest note he knew, making the entire room shake as if there were an earthquake. Ember could not keep her balance, in the air or on the ground, and she fell to the floor. Danny ran over to her. The room looked like a war zone and Ember looked as if she had died for a second time. Danny stood, panting, and trying to catch his breath. Ember stirred slightly, and Danny became tense. "Ghost boy... Come here for a sec..." Ember said. Danny inched closer. "You know, you play a killer Tenor Oboe." "Uh, it's actually an English Horn" Danny said. Ember laughed weakly. "No, kiddo,' she said, smiling slightly. "A Tenor Oboe and English Horn are the same thing." Danny smiled back. Ember may have caused him to fall in love with his best friend, and she may have started all this trouble, but in the end, she was really a pretty decent person. "Now, I have just one last request before I say goodbye," Ember said, starting to become more awake. "What's that?" Danny asked. Ember began to get up rather shakily. "Please take me back to the ghost zone so I can recover."

Danny pondered this for a while, and then said "I guess I could." Ember grinned. "Thank you so much!" she said with delight. "There is one catch, however," Danny said. "If I take you back, I don't want to see you around Amity Park ever again, because you know what'll happen if I do." He winked to show that he ment this in a friendly way. "Hey, I'd do anything for a great Tenor Oboist like you," Ember said back. She handed Danny a Swiss army knife. "Here. I hijacked this from your dad's lab. I thought he might want it back." Danny turned the knife over and over again in his hands and read the tiny inscription on its hilt: **Property of Fenton Works, corp. **Above this inscription was another inscription: **FENTON KNIFE. **Danny was curious as to what it did, so he opened it and acted like he was cutting something. To his surprise, it actually felt like he was cutting through cloth. A thick, glowing gash was formed. It became bigger and bigger, until it was finally large enough for Ember to fit through. She stepped into the glowing portal and waved goodbye as it closed. Danny felt thoroughly satisfied that Ember would no longer cause trouble for him or his family. Danny closed the knife and thought about what he had just done. He thought about how he would survive his life, fighting ghosts that tried to cause trouble. He thought about what would happen if he really _did _decide to tell his parents about his true identity. He thought about this, grabbed his friends, and flew them to class. When he got to his class, he set down his friends, switched back to his human form, and took his seat among the others, waiting for Sam and Aries to wake up. Danny began to play his English Horn, once again sinking into his dream-like world, and reflected on what had happened over the past few weeks. As he remembered his strenuous battle, he began to wonder who he would have to fight next and if his family would ever find out about his secret. Danny knew that he was not normal, and neither was his family, but then again, nothing in his life was ever truly normal.

_TADAAAAA! Proudly Grins and shows off green and silver braces, watches as people don't clap. Well, CLAP, you Cakesniffers! Other people clap wildly. I Hope Y'all loved it! Until next time, this Sugary Snicket signin' out!_


End file.
